


I Hope You Find The Storm (That You Were Chasing)

by Hockey_3720



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Breakup, Cheating, M/M, Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hockey_3720/pseuds/Hockey_3720
Summary: “Let go, Julian. Just… Please leave me alone,” Danny said through clenched teeth. He yanked his wrist from Julian’s grip and made his way out the door, slamming it behind him.“Danny! I love you! Don’t leave! I didn’t do what you think I did,” Julian called out as he darted to the door. When he got there and yanked it open, Danny was tearing out of his driveway.Julian leaned against the door frame for support as he stared down the street until he couldn’t see Danny’s car anymore. Hot tears were sitting at the back of his eyes, and within a few blinks they made their ways to the surface. He wiped at his eyes and shook his head. “Danny… Come back… Please… I need you…”





	1. One

Julian pulled into the driveway of his house that he shared with Danny when he noticed the front door wide open, and Danny’s car parked up front. He raised an eyebrow as he shifted his car into park, and then made his way up the steps to the house. 

“Dola,” he called as he got into the house and looked around, nothing seemed out of the normal at first, but then he noticed Danny’s many pairs of shoes that were usually by the door were gone. 

“Da-,” Julian began to call again, but cut himself off as he saw Danny making is way down the steps with a large duffle bag draped over his shoulder. “What are you doing, Bubs?” 

“How could you,” Danny asked as he stopped a few steps from the bottom and squinted his eyes. The look of betrayal was covering his face, and Julian didn’t understand why. 

Julian was taken aback at the look on Danny’s face, he’d never seen that look from Danny directed at him. “How could I what? What did I do,” Julian asked as he furrowed his eyebrows. Danny’s brown eyes continued to look down at him with a look that could kill. If Julian was truthful, he was scared… his heart was racing. 

“How could you cheat on me? I thought you loved me,” Danny shook his head. He was clearly fighting back the feeling of wanting to cry. Julian just wanted to lunge forward and wrap his arms around Danny.

“It… It finally makes sense. You’ve been on your phone so much lately… You’ve been distant… I didn’t want to believe it… I really didn’t, Julian… But then I saw the pictures of you with some guy at your favorite diner. Now it makes sense why you don’t want to go anywhere but practice with me anymore,” Danny said calmly, and sucked in a breath. “I-I just… I thought everything between us was good. I love you, Julian. I just don’t know how you could do this after over a year and a half together. I don’t know where I went wrong.” 

“D-Danny, I d-,” Julian began but was quickly cut off by Danny shaking his head and putting his hand up. 

“Just stop! Don’t you fucking deny it! I saw the pictures! I have no clue where I went wrong… If you didn’t want to go through with this… Then maybe you should’ve just told me— it would’ve been hard… but I would’ve dealt with it for you. Instead I had to go on twitter and see thousands of notifications asking me if we broke up… I-I… I can’t do this. I need to go,” Danny mumbled sadly. He shook his head and moved to push past Julian, where he knocked their shoulders together. 

Julian, still confused, grabbed Danny's wrist and held him back. He whipped around and faced the dark haired man. “Danny…” 

“Let go, Julian. Just… Please leave me alone,” Danny said through clenched teeth. He yanked his wrist from Julian’s grip and made his way out the door, slamming it behind him. 

“Danny! I love you! Don’t leave! I didn’t do what you think I did,” Julian called out as he darted to the door. When he got there and yanked it open, Danny was tearing out of his driveway. 

Julian leaned against the door frame for support as he stared down the street until he couldn’t see Danny’s car anymore. Hot tears were sitting at the back of his eyes, and within a few blinks they made their ways to the surface. He wiped at his eyes and shook his head. “Danny… Come back… Please… I need you…” 

He shook his head and moved himself inside as soon as he felt he had the strength. He wiped at his eyes as he fell onto the couch and curled up in a ball. He wasn't cheating-- he wasn’t. Everything he did was to benefit Danny… He loved Danny more than anyone could ever understand. What he was doing for Danny was supposed to make Danny so happy. He had been imagining the look of excitement on Danny’s face since the moment the idea came up in his head… Now he probably wouldn’t be able to see that look on Danny’s face, or at least see it directed toward him. 

A sob left Julian’s mouth as he reached into his pocket to grab his phone. He sucked in a breath as he hit Danny’s contact. He could never regret trying. If he was really going to lose Danny, he had to at least put up a fight. His breath evened out and he brought the phone up to his ear. On the second ring, he was sent to voicemail. 

He was put at ease by Danny’s calming voice on the other end though. He already missed Danny’s voice. 

“D-Danny… It’s not what you think. Please come back. I can e-explain. I love you and… Just… Please come back,” Julian cried into the phone, “J-Just please call me back. I love you…” He pulled the phone away from his ear as he began sobbing and hit the end call button. 

He looked down at his lock screen and began to cry harder. His lock screen was a picture of him and Danny celebrating on the sidelines after a touchdown; The smile on Danny’s face was Julian’s everything; Danny is Julian’s whole world. 

Now Danny was gone. Julian’s world walked out the door when Danny did. 

*** 

Danny wiped at his eyes as he waited for the light to turn green. He sniffled as he shook his head; he could feel his phone vibrating in his back pocket, but he knew it was Julian. He refused to answer. He didn’t want to hear a word from that backstabber. 

The light went green, and Danny hit the gas. He only wanted to get to his apartment. He wanted to just lie down and cry his eyes out. When he got to his apartment, he pulled into the parking garage and swiftly shifted the car into park once he was in a spot. As he sat there he couldn’t help but think, ‘this isn’t home. Home is where Julian is… But… I need to grow up. I made it without him before, now I just need to figure out how to do it again.’ 

“Fuck,” he yelled as he hit his steering wheel with both hands. “Fuck my life! What did I ever do wrong?!?” He looked up and let out a huff. “Huh?! What did I fucking do!?” More tears pulled from his eyes. “Why’d you do it, Jules?!” 

Danny sighed and reached to his duffle bag in the passenger's seat, then slid out of his car and made his way to his apartment. Everything could wait until he was able to actually move everything to his apartment. 

When he got inside, the smell of must instantly hit his nose. “Ugh,” He groaned as he made his way over to the window and slid it opened. 

The last time he was there was just a few months ago, when Julian and him moved the last of his must haves for living, so he could live at Julian’s full time. Danny shook his head at the thought of Julian— he didn’t want to think of him. Danny fell back on the couch and shook his head, one thing he was glad Julian made him do, though, was keep his apartment. Otherwise, he’d have to go to a teammates house,and bring them into this mess… 

The mess… Danny shook his head and placed his hands over his eyes. “My life is a fucking mess. Why’d you do it, Jules?” He stayed on his couch, rolled up in a ball like that, and cried himself to sleep.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny reached over and grabbed a towel. He dried himself off and then shuffled into the locker room where he began to get changed so he could get to Tom’s in a timely fashion. Someone sniffled from the other side of the room as Danny began to tie his shoes. Danny looked up to see Julian pulling a shirt on and then wiping at his eyes. 
> 
> Sad, puffy, blue eyes made contact with his. Danny let out a huff and stood up. “Danny…” Julian’s voice sounded so broken. Danny wished he could just walk over to Julian, wrap his arms around him, and tell him it’d all be okay… But he couldn’t. Julian wronged him.

Danny felt a cold breeze before he could even open his eyes. “Ugh, Julian… Please close the window,” he mumbled as he shivered and wrapped his arms around himself. When another breeze hit him he sat up and opened his eyes. “Ju-,” he cut himself off as he realized where he was, his apartment, with no Julian… Because Julian betrayed him… because Julian cheated on him… because… because… he clearly didn’t mean that much to Julian.

He shook his head and stood up so he could close the window. Just as he made his way back over to the couch, his stomach made one of the most inhumane sounds Danny has ever heard from it. “Ugh, do I even have any food,” he grumbled as he ran a hand through his dark hair and shuffled toward his kitchen.

When Danny got into the kitchen he ran his hand across the granite counter, but quickly took his hand away and looked down at his dust covering it. “Oh god, it’s so dirty in here… please tell me I have something in the freezer,” he mumbled as he rubbed his hand against his jeans. His diet could wait until he moved everything from his car… until after practice… where Julian was going to be.

Danny slowly made his way over to the freezer, but caught sight of the clock first… 7:43… “Oh fuck! It’s morning! I gotta be there by 8:15,” Danny practically yelled as he made his way to the living room and grabbed his keys from where he placed them down on the couch the night before.

He swiped his keys up and quickly ran for the door… On the way to Gillette, Danny could only think about the fact that he’d have to see Julian… About the fact that he would probably have to face “Father Tom”, because knowing Julian… Julian probably complained to Tom.

When Danny arrived, with just five minutes to spare, he was surprised to not see Julian’s car in the lot… But he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t happy at the fact that Julian wasn’t there yet. He quickly shifted his car into park and jogged to the door. When he made his way into the locker room, only Rob was still there, tying up his cleats.

“Yo! Dola! What made you so late? Where is Jules,” Rob asked as he looked up at the sound of someone shuffling in and dropping a bag on the floor.

Danny sucked in a breath as he kicked off his shoes. “Don’t know,” he muttered as he quickly got his equipment on.

Rob’s eyebrows were scrunched together as he stood up from this spot and put both hands on his hips. “What do you mean you don’t know? Aren’t you like his keeper? Don’t you two live together,” Rob asked in a confused tone.

Danny let out a long sigh before he looked up at Rob with emotionless brown eyes. “Not anymore. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to get out there and practice,” Danny grumbled and pushed past Rob so he could get out on the practice field.

When he got out there, even though he knew Jules wouldn’t be there… He was relieved that he wasn’t, he just didn’t want to face him. He couldn’t. He didn’t know how he kept himself together for the time that he did when he was back at the house…

“Hey Dola! It’s about time,” Tom instantly greeted with a smile on his face. Danny stood, frozen, for a second at how unexpectedly Tom wasn’t tearing his ass up. Tom jogged over to him. 

“Hey man, didn’t have an alarm set this morning,” Danny mumbled as he shrugged and set his helmet down so he could strap on his gloves.

“Ah, yeah been there! Is Jules behind you,” Tom asked as he leaned over to look past Danny and toward the locker room. He was in a good mood, and Danny didn’t want to ruin it… But he had to.

“Uh… No… We… We uh broke up yesterday,” Danny mumbled as he shook his head and leaned down to grab 

Tom raised both of his eyebrows in surprise. “Y-You what!? Why,” Tom exclaimed with wide eyes as he focused on Danny.

Danny let out a huff and shook his head, before he began to make his way over to a few other receivers. “That’d be something you have to ask him,” he called over his shoulder without looking back.

After warm ups and taking a few passes from Tom, Coach Belichick began to yell. “Edelman! Where the hell have you been? You’re a half an hour late! You’re running 20 laps after practice! Now go do 20 warm up laps!”

“Yes coach,” Julian mumbled, just loud enough for Danny to hear. Julian began running laps, only looking down at the ground so he wouldn’t make eye contact with anyone.

Danny shook his head and continued on with practice. By the time practice was over, Danny felt like there was some kind of negative buzz around him, and he didn’t like it one bit. He sighed as he made his way over to the bench to grab some water. As Danny began to squirt it into his mouth, he could feel someone next to him. In the corner of his eye, he could see the person lean down to grab a water as well-- he knew exactly who it was, and he didn’t want any part of them.

Just as he was about to turn, a hand was placed on his shoulder. “Danny,” Julian’s soft voice mumbled. 

Danny stayed put for a second, with Julian’s hand still resting on his padded shoulder. He didn’t say a word. “Danny, please.” Julian had a sad tone in his voice this time. 

Danny sighed and turned to partially face Julian, knocking Julian’s hand off of him in the process. “I don’t want to hear it, Julian. I thought I made myself clear yesterday,” Danny replied coldly. 

Julian sucked in a breath. “You’re fucking ridiculous,” Julian grumbled as he shook his head and brushed pass Danny, knocking his shoulder into Danny’s chest forcefully. 

Danny scowled. “Asshole,” he mumbled under his breath. As he shook his head and headed over to where the entire team was gathered to get a talk from coach. 

When coach was done, he sent the boys off, and Julian to do his extra laps. Danny sighed as he made his way into the locker room. He wanted to get out as fast as possible, but he really needed an ice bath. After the day before, and the concluded practice, he needed it, so he had no choice but to stay anyway. 

Once Danny settled into the ice bath, he closed his eyes and threw his head back. After the past day and a half, and ice bath was exactly what he needed. About a minute or two in, someone came shuffling into the room and coughed a bit. Danny opened his eyes to see Tom standing by the door with his eyebrows furrowed. 

“What’s up Tommy,” Danny asked as he raised an eyebrow in question. 

Tom swallowed and closed the door to the room. “What happened, Dola? I’ve seen you two get into fights… But I’ve never seen you like this,” Tom told him, voice soaking of concern. 

Danny stayed silent for a second. His brown eyes were practically staring holes into Tom. “I don’t want to do this here, Tom,” Danny mumbled after a second. “We… We broke up… That’s all you need to know.” 

“You’re coming to my place after you’re done here. And that’s not a suggestion… That’s a demand, Danny,” Tom told him in a stern tone. He crossed his arms over his chest. 

Danny let out a huff. “Fine.” He didn’t lift his death glare. “I-I… Let me grab some lunch first. I haven’t eaten since lunch yesterday.” 

Tom shook his head. “Don’t. I’ll make something.” 

“It better not be one of your health freak shit,” Danny mumbled as he began to lift himself out of the cold water. 

“It won’t be, Dola… We just need to talk. I’ll meet you at my place,” Tom replied as he nodded and made his way out the room. 

Danny reached over and grabbed a towel. He dried himself off and then shuffled into the locker room where he began to get changed so he could get to Tom’s in a timely fashion. Someone sniffled from the other side of the room as Danny began to tie his shoes. Danny looked up to see Julian pulling a shirt on and then wiping at his eyes. 

Sad, puffy, blue eyes made contact with his. Danny let out a huff and stood up. “Danny…” Julian’s voice sounded so broken. Danny wished he could just walk over to Julian, wrap his arms around him, and tell him it’d all be okay… But he couldn’t. Julian wronged him. 

“I thought I said enough yesterday, Julian. Just leave me alone. You deserve to sit in your own self pity and think about what you’ve done. I pray that the next person you get with realizes the shit you’ve done,” Danny spit at Julian as he threw his bag over his shoulder. 

“Danny! Will you let me explain to you? Please?” Julian asked as he took a few steps toward Danny. 

Danny took a big step back. “What the hell is there to explain, Julian?! Huh?! I saw it! I saw the pictures! How long did you think you could hide it from me! I mean goddamnit! Just stop. Leave me alone. From this point on, I’ll only speak to you the way teammates should talk. Nothing beyond that. I’ll never talk to you on a personal level, ever again,” Danny ranted. He could feel hot tears sitting at the back of his eyes, but he couldn’t let Julian see him cry, so he sucked in a breath. “Goodbye, Julian.” He shot Julian a death glare and made his way to the door. 

He had to put up his walls for the first time since Julian broke them down nearly a year and a half ago. 

As soon as Danny stormed out of the locker room, Julian let tears freel fall from his eyes. The past day had been quite rough on him. He plopped down in the chair in front of his locker and began to wipe his tears away with the collar of his shirt. The night before was the first time he slept without Danny by his side in eight months, so he tossed and turned all night, missing the warmth that normally encased him. 

“I didn’t cheat, Dola! I didn’t! I swear to god! Just let me explain,” he cried out and stuffed his face in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! :)


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He sucked in a long breath and shook his head at himself. Maybe it shouldn’t have been a surprise. Maybe he should have been up front with Danny in the first place, and just pay for it all. 
> 
> When his stomach rumbled, he just shook his head and tried to coil himself even tighter. He couldn’t bring himself to eat… Or sleep… 
> 
> Julian’s phone began to ring next to his head. Without looking at the caller ID, he brought the phone to his ear and mumbled a weak, “Danny? Is that you?”

Danny sucked in a long breath the minute the air hit his face, but even holding his breath couldn’t stop him from crying. He wiped at his eyes as he unlocked his car and slid into the drivers seat. 

He didn’t know how much longer… How much longer he could deal with seeing Julian just about everyday for the next five months… How he could deal without Julian’s touch or warmth. Danny already missed Julian. He wanted to forgive him, but he couldn’t-- not after he did something so… so terrible. He didn’t want to be hurt again. As he began to drive, Danny’s mind began to wander off to when he found out about Julian’s cheating… 

The two of them had just gotten back from practice when Julian asked Danny what he wanted to do. Danny had a headache, and said he needed to take a nap, so he made his way up the stairs and when to their room while Julian ran out to grab a burger or something for lunch. When Danny woke up, nearly an hour later he was surprised to find that Julian still wasn’t home, normally he’d wake up from a nap to Julian lounging next to him while messing around on his phone. 

He reached over and grabbed his phone from the bedside table to see notifications from both instagram and Twitter. Twitter claimed it had 5,000 notifications, which was a lot more than normal. Danny sighed and unlocked his phone-- he had no clue what he could have done to make media blow up. When he saw the notifications, his heart began to race-- thumping against his rib cage. 

The first thing he saw was a simple notification; ‘Now that you and Julian broke up… Go out with me? :*’ 

“Wait, what?” Danny furrowed his eyebrows as he moved onto the next notification, this one was a picture… A picture of Julian sitting in a booth across from a man who had his back to the camera. Danny sucked in a breath. 

It wasn’t a man Danny recognized, from the back at least. He zoomed in on the photo to see Julian smiling brightly at the man… The smile made Danny’s heart stop; he hasn’t seen a smile like that directed at him for months… His eyes began to water. After a few seconds, he sat up from where he was lying down and put his head in his hands. 

Danny didn't want to believe it. Julian was his everything. He loved Julian to the moon and back. But, as Danny sat there he began to think… Julian was always on his phone… Would never ask Danny to go anywhere with him anymore… Danny felt sick. 

He dropped his phone and rolled out of the bed, then darted to the bathroom where, he let the contents of his stomach come up and out. He groaned out and began to cry on the bathroom floor. 

Julian… His Julian was cheating on him…

Danny was shaken out of his thoughts when he realized he was always at Tom’s-- talk about zoning out for an entire drive. 

He sighed as he pulled his keys out of the ignition, and then made his way over to the door. When Danny got there, Tom opened the door right away and ushered Danny inside. “Hey Dola… I uh… I hope you’re okay with grilled cheese… Vivian was begging for some…” 

Danny was taken back for a second. He didn’t think the kids would be there…. “It’s only her, Dola… She just went to take a nap anyway,” Tom informed as Danny followed him into the kitchen. 

“Oh… Okay,” Danny mumbled as he slid into a seat at the island. 

Within seconds, Tom turned around with a plate. He placed it down in front of Danny and sat across from him. “Talk to me Dola,” Tom asserted as he folded his hands on the counter and looked at Danny contently.. 

Danny took a bite of his grilled cheese and then chewed it slowly as he looked over at Tom with sad eyes, “He… He…” Danny sniffled and rubbed at his eyes. 

“Hold on, babe, I’ll get you a water.” Tom whipped around, grabbed a glass from the cupboard and then filled it up. 

Danny gladly took it when it was offered to him, and sipped from it. He sniffled again. “He cheated,” Danny mumbled and shook his head. “He fucking cheated.” 

Tom narrowed his look at Danny. “What do you mean he was cheating,” Tom asked. Tom was clearly confused. He had no clue why Julian would cheat on Danny-- The two of them were perfect for each other. 

“He… He’s been distant… He’s… He… was at lunch with someone yesterday… And… Oh god Tom. I thought we were going good! And… And… I love him! I love him so much, Tom.” More tears began to run down Danny’s face. 

Tom quickly made his way around the island and pulled Danny into him for a hug. “Shh… It’s okay, Dola. Chill, babe,” Tom whispered as he wrapped his arms around Danny. 

Danny couldn’t help himself, he just brought his arms up and wrapped them around Tom as he sobbed. “I don’t know what I ever did, Tom… Why’d I deserve this? What’s wrong with me?!” 

Tom pulled away from Danny and shook his head. “You don’t deserve this… And nothing is wrong with you-- nothing… I-I’ll talk to Jules for you if that helps,” Tom mumbled. 

“N-No.” Danny pulled back and looked up at Tom with sad brown eyes. “He… He can’t know how affected I am by this!” Danny let out another sob. “I’m the one who left him!” 

“Dola…” Tom trailed off, but Danny was cut off by someone tugging at his jeans. 

He pulled away from Tom and looked down to see Vivian looking up at him with wide eyes. “Danny?” She asked sadly. 

Danny wiped at his tears and squatted down so he was at her height. “What’s up Viv?” He sniffled and tilted his head a bit. 

“Why are you crying,” she asked as she tilted her head. She moved he small hands up and wiped some tears off his face. 

“Danny is sad, baby,” Tom piped up as he looked down at the two with sad eyes. 

Danny wrapped his arms around Vivian and lifted her up to the counter. “Daddy is right,” Danny finally said. “I-I’ll be better soon…” 

Vivian lifted a hand up so it was on Danny’s chest. “I don’t like it when people are sad, Uncle Danny… Maybe you should go and hang out with Uncle Jules… Or Uncle Rob. You’re always happy around them.” 

Danny fought back more tears. “You’re right, Hun, maybe I should go see Uncle Jules.” 

That was when Danny decided he needed to give in… Give Julian a chance to explain himself. Julian was his everything… 

*** 

Julian was at home, rolled up in a ball on his and Da-... His bed. Ever since Danny accused him of cheating and leaving the day before, Julian was numb. He didn’t know how to prove to Danny that he wasn’t cheating, because his plan wasn’t done yet. He wanted everything to be perfect… and then he could officially tell Danny what was up. 

He sucked in a long breath and shook his head at himself. Maybe it shouldn’t have been a surprise. Maybe he should have been up front with Danny in the first place, and just pay for it all. 

When his stomach rumbled, he just shook his head and tried to coil himself even tighter. He couldn’t bring himself to eat… Or sleep… 

Julian’s phone began to ring next to his head. Without looking at the caller ID, he brought the phone to his ear and mumbled a weak, “Danny? Is that you?” 

“No Jules, it’s me, Doug. Is Danny there? Can I come over and talk about the plan with you,” Doug’s smooth voice came through on the other end. 

“I-I… Yeah… He won’t be around for a while,” Julian mumbled into his phone. He sniffled.   
“Okay, I’ll be over in like 15 minutes. See ya then, Jules.” 

Now Julian actually had to get out of bed. “Fuck my life,” He mumbled and rolled out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Have you been crying,” Doug asked as he looked up at Julian with an eyebrow raised. 
> 
> Julian looked into the man’s blue eyes and nodded. “D-Danny saw the pictures of you and I at that diner… He thinks I’m cheating on him… With you… It’s only been a day since I’ve held him in my arms… And I just… I miss him so much. I wish I could explain to him.” 
> 
> “Why did he just stop by,” Doug questioned as he sat down and placed a hand on Julian’s thigh. 
> 
> “H-He wanted to hear me out… But I answered the door and was like ‘Hey Doug’ before I could even see who it was. And now I’ve dug myself an even deeper hole,” Julian complained as he shook his head and then glanced over at the paperwork. 
> 
> “Are you sure you still want to work on all of this? If he thinks…” Doug trailed off with concern in his voice.

Danny followed a car into Julian’s neighborhood that he’s never seen before, which was weird because he knew everyone. As soon as Danny could see Jules’ house, he put his blinker on, but didn’t notice how the car in front of him began to slow down to turn into the same place-- before he put his blinker on. The driver of the car noticed and kept driving straight. 

He rolled his eyes. “Damn people don’t know how to drive,” he mumbled as he pulled into the driveway and shifted the car into park. He got out and slammed his car door, then jogged up the steps to the front door where he hit the doorbell. He didn’t want to just go in-- he didn’t live there anymore. Danny sucked in a long breath— Jules was going to answer the door… he missed Jules. 

He could hear the lock on the door shift, and then the door was being pulled open. “Hi Doug,” Julian’s small sad voice mumbled before he could even see who was on the other side. 

Danny’s dark eyebrows were knitted together and his heart was starting to race. “Doug? Who the fuck is Doug? Is that who you’ve been cheating on me with?! That’s his name? I came here to fucking talk to you like a civilized person, and see your side of this fucked up situation… But you were expecting another guy!?” Danny threw his hands up in the air. 

Julian’s blue eyes went wide as he saw Danny standing there, fuming. 

“Holy fuck! The nerve! What happened to the whole not cheating thing?! I can’t believe you.” He quickly whipped around and began to make his way toward his car. 

“Danny,” Julian called as he ran onto the steps with his bare feet. He made his way down the steps and got to Danny’s car before Danny could tear out of his driveway. He went to pull the door open, but it was already locked. “Please!” Tears began rolling down his cheeks. 

Danny just looked at Julian through the window and shook his head. He shifted the car into park and slowly began to move the car forward, until Julian stopped following him. When Julian’s hand fell from his door, he tore out and let the tears fall from his eyes as he drove down the street. 

Julian stood there as his phone began to ring in his pocket. He wiped his eyes with the heel of his hands and shook his head as he pulled his phone out of his short pockets. “H-Hello,” he asked and let out a sniffle. He couldn’t bring himself to care that he hadn’t checked the caller ID. 

“Jules, I think Danny just turned into your house. Do you still want me to come,” Doug asked quickly. 

“I-I… Yes… please come over. He… He… just left... Yeah, you can come over… We need to work on the stuff,” Julian mumbled, defeat apparent in his voice. 

“Okay… I’ll be there in a few minutes,” Doug mumbled on the other end. “I’ll see you then.” 

“Yeah, I’ll see you,” Julian replied as he shook his head and made his way back inside. He immediately fell back on the couch and shook his head. “I’m so fucking stupid. I swear to god.” 

His doorbell rang, and he got up with a loud huff. This time, he made sure that it was actually Doug when he opened the door. “Hi Doug,” he mumbled and ushered the slightly taller man in. 

“Hey Jules,” Doug greeted with a pearly white smile as he placed a hand on Julian’s shoulder and brushed past him so he could get into the kitchen. “Was that Danny?” He asked over his shoulder. 

“Yeah,” Julian mumbled as he sat down at the kitchen island, where Doug began laying papers out. 

“Have you been crying,” Doug asked as he looked up at Julian with an eyebrow raised. 

Julian looked into the man’s blue eyes and nodded. “D-Danny saw the pictures of you and I at that diner… He thinks I’m cheating on him… With you… It’s only been a day since I’ve held him in my arms… And I just… I miss him so much. I wish I could explain to him.” 

“Why did he just stop by,” Doug questioned as he sat down and placed a hand on Julian’s thigh. 

“H-He wanted to hear me out… But I answered the door and was like ‘Hey Doug’ before I could even see who it was. And now I’ve dug myself an even deeper hole,” Julian complained as he shook his head and then glanced over at the paperwork. 

“Are you sure you still want to work on all of this? If he thinks…” Doug trailed off with concern in his voice. 

“Yes! I-I want… I want to fix everything with him… he’s my one and only. If only do this for him… And then… Then… Everything needs to be perfect,” Julian mumbled as he turned his attention to the paperwork and away from Doug. 

Doug sucked in a breath and nodded as he pointed to different pictures on the papers. “Which one do you like the most,” he asked. 

Julian sighed and looked over everything. “He’d love these two for sure,” Julian mumbled and pointed to two of the papers. “So it’s between one of these.” 

*** 

Danny walked into his apartment and slammed the door shut. He stood there for a second and looked around at all of the stuff he had just finished bringing in. All his stuff was piled in the living room, and he wasn’t looking forward to putting it where it all belonged— belonged before he and Julian were a thing. 

He sucked in a breath and forcefully threw his keys across the room. They hit the wall and left a small dent, then fell to the hardwood floor. “Fuck my life,” he mumbled and shuffled his way into the master bedroom, only looking at the floor. 

He fell back on his bed and sighed. “Doug. What the fuck! Who the fuck would name their kid Doug?! What a fucking terrible name,” he mumbled as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He sighed and pulled it out to see a text from Tom. 

Tom: Did you actually go? Did you talk it out? 

Danny rolled his eyes and quickly typed back: No, he was waiting for some guy named Doug. If that’s not cheating… I don’t know what is. 

He sighed and shook his head… Then an idea popped into his head-- Go on Twitter and search for this dude. Cuz if the guy was on Twitter… Jules was probably following him. 

Danny sucked in a breath as soon as he saw someone named “Doug Michaels”, who Julian recently followed. He instantly clicked on the dudes page and began to scroll. 

“A fucking clean cut… Successful businessman. I can’t compete with that,” Danny mumbled as tears began to resurface. He had no clue how he had tears left to cry. In the past 24 hours… He had probably cried for at least four hours. “Fuck my life. He’s so clean cut… his net worth is… 96 million… oh god. “ 

Danny sucked in a long breath. “I’m a failure… I couldn’t keep my own boyfriend interested. I couldn’t even…” He cut himself off as a sob made its way out of his chest. 

His phone began to ring… It was Tom. Danny sucked in a breath and answered it. “H-Hello?” 

“Danny…” 

Danny’s eyes closed as he tried to listen to Tom’s voice on the other end of the phone. “Babe, I-I’ll… I’ll talk to Julian… Are you okay alone right now? Do you need anyone?” 

“I-I… I don’t know,” Danny confessed as he rolled onto his side and pulled his knees up to his chest. “I don’t know Tom. I’m… I’m just not good enough. I never will be.”

Tom sighed on the other end of the line. “I’ll be right over, Babe… Just… Just stay where you are.” 

Danny rolled into his side and began to sob harder. He was beginning to become dependent on other people. ‘I really am a failure’ he thought as he brought his knees up and tucked them against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Th-Thank you for coming and helping me out today,” Julian mumbled as he walked up the steps to his house, and turned around to face Doug who was about to get in his car. “And thank you for buying me dinner.” 
> 
> “It’s the least I could do for making you meet me outside of my office that day,” Doug called to Julian with a big smile on his face. “And causing this whole mess with you guys.” 
> 
> Julian nodded and smiled sadly. “Yeah… I-I… I hope the plan works out… He-He… I don’t even know if he’d be willing to come over tomorrow after practice. I hope he will be,” Julian responded and let out a sigh. Julian’s heart began to hurt at the thought of Danny not wanting to come home. Julian stopping calling it his place months ago, even now that Danny wanted nothing to do with him, he still thought of it as “their place”. 
> 
> “Are you sure you don’t need me to set anything stuff up,” Doug asked with an eyebrow raised. After spending the night with Julian, he could see how much he cared for Danny and how torn up he was about the recent events.

“Th-Thank you for coming and helping me out today,” Julian mumbled as he walked up the steps to his house, and turned around to face Doug who was about to get in his car. “And thank you for buying me dinner.” 

“It’s the least I could do for making you meet me outside of my office that day,” Doug called to Julian with a big smile on his face. “And causing this whole mess with you guys.” 

Julian nodded and smiled sadly. “Yeah… I-I… I hope the plan works out… He-He… I don’t even know if he’d be willing to come over tomorrow after practice. I hope he will be,” Julian responded and let out a sigh. Julian’s heart began to hurt at the thought of Danny not wanting to come home. Julian stopping calling it his place months ago, even now that Danny wanted nothing to do with him, he still thought of it as “their place”. 

“Are you sure you don’t need me to set anything stuff up,” Doug asked with an eyebrow raised. After spending the night with Julian, he could see how much he cared for Danny and how torn up he was about the recent events. 

“No… I think I’m good… I think just having it on the counter will be enough. I-I hope he likes it. It’s… It’s quite the commitment… I don’t know if he’ll like it or not… he just… I hope he forgives me.” 

“He’ll love it Jules! Once you explain yourself, I’m sure he’ll understand,” Doug informed in a reassuring tone. “But uh… I’ve gotta go… Let me know how it goes tomorrow.” 

“Thanks, man, I will. Thanks for all your help, again,” Julian called back and turned to his door to unlock it. 

“No problem, Jules,” Doug replied and got in his car and left. 

When Julian walked in to his house, he went straight to the kitchen where the things sat, waiting for Danny… 

Julian could only hope that Danny would actually like it… Because Julian did it all out of love and he only wanted the best for Danny. 

*** 

Danny had fallen asleep, he didn't know when… But when he woke up, it was to the bed dipping down next to him and someone running their hand through his hair. He opened his eyes to see Tom sitting there with a sad look on his face. 

“Are you okay, babe,” Tom asked as he looked down at Danny with his eyebrows furrowed, and a sad look in his blue eyes. 

Danny just looked up at him with a ‘are you kidding me’ look playing on his face and in his dark brown eyes. He couldn’t help but think about how pathetic he must’ve looked. His cheeks had to be tear stained and his eyes had to be red and puffy. If Danny could’ve… He would’ve been like a turtle and hid in a shell-- and never come out. 

“Sorry, that was stupid. How do you feel? You look miserable,” Tom corrected, then put his hand on Danny’s forehead. “You seem kinda hot, too.” 

“Why would it matter,” Danny’s rough voice came out, it was laced with sleep and groggy. He sniffled and blinked-- letting a few tears down his cheeks in the process. “I could die of some horrible sickness and then life would all be fine and dandy. Julian would be happy with… with...D-D… Doug. And.. And I wouldn’t be in pain… I wouldn’t have to worry about them.” He closed his eyes again and his body began to shake, as he began to sob again. 

Tom sighed and shook his head. “Danny… You’re not going to die. You’re probably just overheating because you’re so worked up right now. And you know that no one would be happy if you died. We’d all miss you… And you know damn well that Julian would take it the hardest. He loves you… You know that. He would be crushed.” 

Danny’s eyes popped back open, he was squinting up at the man as tears ran down his face. “If… If he really loved me… If he cared… He wouldn’t have cheated on me. He would’ve just broken up with me instead of going behind my back.” Danny sucked in a breath and shook his head. He sat up on the bed and put his head in his hands as he cried harder. “I-I… I love him so much, Tom. Why’d he do this?” 

Tom let out a sigh and placed his hand on Danny’s back, where he rubbed it up and down to calm the smaller man. “Shh, Shh… Dola… It’s okay… It’s okay… I think Vivi was right… You two are always happy around each other. There is no way he’s not happy with you.” 

Danny pulled his hands from his face and looked at Tom with wide brown eyes. He shook his head rapidly. “Then why the hell did he have lunch with this guy?! And why was he expecting him when I showed up today? Why was the smile on Julian’s face when he was with him... the biggest smile I’ve seen in months? I just… I didn’t mean to bore him, Tom! I fucking swear. I can’t… Tom, I can’t face him after today! I can’t! If I didn’t know before… I’d know for sure now! He’s already moved on.” At this point, Danny was full on sobbing. 

“Danny…” Tom sighed and pulled Danny to him. Danny fell so his head was resting on Tom’s thigh as he sobbed. “It’s… It’s okay, Danny. Shh, Shh… It’s okay.” He laced a hand in Danny’s hair as Danny began to calm down. “I can still talk to him, if you’d like? I think…Even if you guys are done… You need closure… You need it to be able to perform your best on the field. You won’t be able to do that if you two don’t come to terms with each other. The last thing we need is a lot of tension in the locker room.” 

Danny sniffled and shook his head against Tom’s thigh. “I-I… I don’t know. I just… This sucks. I don’t know what I did to land myself here. I tried to show him how much I love him… Every fucking day. This isn’t fair.” 

Tom sucked in a breath and shook his head. “Danny… I’m sure it’s nothing you did. You’ve done nothing but love him unconditionally for the past year and a half… And he’s done the same. Now… I-I know you went to give him a chance… And he was expecting the other guy… And I don’t know what to tell you about that… But… I just… Maybe you two could use a talk after practice tomorrow. Now-- I know you’re upset… But… Just do it for your sake… For Jules’ sake… You need closure… If what you have is really over.” 

Danny moved from Tom and sat up as he shook his head. “Had, Tom, what we had… Not have. We don’t have anything anymore… Well, he doesn’t have feelings anymore... I’ve already come to terms with that. He’s clearly moved on. It’s not worth my breath anymore,” Danny mumbled as he looked at Tom with puffy eyes. “As much as I love him.” 

“I’m sorry, Babe,” Tom finally mumbled, not knowing what to say anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed :)


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once he was done tying his second cleat, Julian walked in… Looking oddly chipper and handsome. The younger man looked much better than when Danny had seen him the day before. He looked as if he had finally shaved… and his hair was perfectly kept at the top of his pretty little head… And… And his blue eyes… Well the glance that Danny got at them… They looked like they were shining in the light of the locker room. 
> 
> Danny’s heart nearly stopped as he tore his attention away from Julian. ‘Doug must’ve brought out that side of him’ was the only thought that went through Danny’s head as he felt his heart break more than it has the past two days… if that was even possible anymore.

“Dola,” Tom mumbled as he placed a hand on Danny’s shoulder and shook him awake. “We gotta get to practice.” 

Danny’s brown eyes slowly opened, and he looked up at Tom with his tear watery brown eyes. “Do we have to go? I-I… Don’t want to face him…” 

“Get off your lazy ass man,” Tom demanded as he continued to look down at Danny. 

“Ugh. Fine.” Danny rolled over and got out of bed. 

When Danny and Tom walked into the locker room, the familiar positive buzz was happening, and all of the guys were shouting at each other with smiles on their faces. “Yo! Dola, Tom! What’s up my man,” Rob greeted from his locker with a smile on his face. 

“What’s up, Gronk,” Danny asked as he made his way over to his locker, where he dropped his bag and began to strip from his shirt so he could grab his pads. 

“Not much! Just looking forward to practicing today! It’s actually nice out! The sun is up… There's a little breeze… And not a cloud in the sky,” Rob replied as he began to pull some shoes on. 

Danny shot back a fake smile as he shimmied out of his own sweatpants, then pulled on a pair of shorts. “Yeah, it is pretty nice out, today.” He didn’t have much emotion in his voice, but Rob didn’t seem to notice. As Danny sat down to tie his cleats, he looked over at Tom who was smiling sadly at him. 

Once he was done tying his second cleat, Julian walked in… Looking oddly chipper and handsome. The younger man looked much better than when Danny had seen him the day before. He looked as if he had finally shaved… and his hair was perfectly kept at the top of his pretty little head… And… And his blue eyes… Well the glance that Danny got at them… They looked like they were shining in the light of the locker room. 

Danny’s heart nearly stopped as he tore his attention away from Julian. ‘Doug must’ve brought out that side of him’ was the only thought that went through Danny’s head as he felt his heart break more than it has the past two days… if that was even possible anymore.

Julian sat down by his locker, a few away from Danny’s, and began talking to Tom. “Hey man, what’s up!?” Even Julian’s voice sounded cheerey. ‘He must be really happy with him’ Danny thought as he abruptly stood up and pulled his shoulder pads on. 

He sighed and made his way out of the locker room. He couldn’t stand to hear Julian be happy… when he was… was in the dumps. A few minutes later, a few more teammates came wandering onto the field… And before he knew it, everyone was out on the field and practice was officially happening. 

They ran laps, did drills, ran routes, and then were given a ten minute break. Danny sat on the bench and began chatting with someone when a shadow stopped in front of him. He looked up to see Julian looking down at him with an eyebrow raised. 

“Danny,” Julian asked, his blue eyes connecting with Danny’s brown ones. “Can we talk real quick?” 

Danny spit in the grass and furrowed his eyebrows. “About what? Football? Or our personal lives,” Danny asked coldly. 

“Come on Danny, you know what,” Julian complained as he threw his hands up in the air. He let out a huff as he began to get frustrated. “Just fucking listen to me.” 

Danny shook his head and got up from his spot. He needed to find Tom-- he knew he was acting like a child, but he didn’t want to do anything stupid or be vulnerable. As he made it past Julian, a hand was placed on his shoulder, and the person yanked him back-- Julian. 

“Fucking listen to me.” Julian raised his voice this time, causing some more of their teammates to look over at them. He moved so close to Danny that he could feel Julian’s breath on his sweaty skin. Julian’s eyebrows were furrowed, and his blue eyes had rage swimming in them. 

“I’ve fucking tired of all this, Julian! And you greeted me by some other name! Goddamnit! I think this is past the point of repair! Stop being an asshole and leave me the fuck alone,” Danny shot back and shoved at Julian’s shoulder. 

“No! How about you fucking listen to me, Goddammit,” Julian screeched and shoved Danny back, in the chest. 

Danny stumbled backward, with a dark look in his eyes. He stood there for a second, squinting at Julian with his fists clenched at his side. 

“Dola,” Tom warned from about 10 feet away as he observed the looked on Danny’s face. “Don’t do it.” 

“Go ahead, Danny. Fucking do it,” Julian taunted and motioned for Danny to come toward him. “Fucking do it, you Dick!” 

Danny had it. He moved toward Julian slowly and stopped right in front of him. He brought a hand up and slapped Julian right across the face. “You’re such an asshole,” he said lowly and then turned around to walk away, but he was stopped when an arm was wrapped around his neck and he was slammed down to the ground with Julian digging a knee into his stomach. 

Julian only got one punch in-- he hit Danny’s jaw and bottom lip pretty hard-- and then four guys were pulling him off of Danny. “You fucking asshole! I just wanted to give you the best! You need to fucking learn how to fucking listen,” Julian called as he was being pulled away. 

Danny coughed as Tom kneeled by his side and helped him sit up. He could taste the blood that was pouring out of his lip. “Are you okay, Danny,” Tom asked as he rubbed Danny’s back. 

Tears were rolling down Danny’s face. Danny shook his head. “N-No. I-I’m sorry,” He mumbled as he ran a hand down his face. He didn’t want to look up-- to face anyone… He just couldn’t he was ashamed with the fact that he they had just caused a big scene at practice. “I-I shouldn’t have come today.” 

Tom shook his head and handed Danny a water bottle. Danny squirted it into his mouth and swished it around before spitting it out. “You’ll be fine, Dola… Let’s… Let’s get you up.” Tom managed to get Danny up and walked Danny into the locker room, where Julian wasn’t. 

“Will you be okay in here,” Tom asked as he pulled a towel from the top of Danny’s locker and held it to Danny’s lip. “If Julian comes back here?” 

Danny took ahold of the towel and nodded. “Yes. Thank you.” 

“No problem, Babe… I’ll… I’ll see you after practice.” Tom nodded and left the room after giving Danny a sad smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit just went down!   
> Sorry it was short.   
> Hope you liked it though! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny wrapped a towel around his waist and then stood up to make his way to the showers. His body ached with every single step he took. For a second, he thought about just forgetting the shower and going home, but he knew he had to stay because coach still had to chew his ass for engaging in a fight with a teammate. 
> 
> When he got into the showers, he pulled his towel off and hung it near the shower stall, then turned the shower on and let the hot water cascade down his body. Danny couldn’t help but feel ashamed by how practice had gone, by how all of his teammates now knew his relationship wasn’t good… By how now everyone probably thought he was so boring that Julian had to cheat on him. Before he could start crying, he shampooed his hair to distract himself… from, well himself. 
> 
> Danny slammed the water off and wrapped his towel around his waist, then shuffled back into the still empty locker room where he dried himself off and pulled his briefs on. Just as he leaned down to grab his shirt, he could hear a shuffling behind him.

Danny sniffled as he pulled the towel away from his mouth and threw it on the floor. He licked his split lip to make sure it was no longer bleeding, which it wasn’t, so he stood up and began to take off his pads and clothes. 

He let out a huff and shook his head-- the entire day took so much out of him, and it was only like 9:30. He could feel a headache coming on, and his body was super achy from how hard he had hit the ground when Julian tackled him. He was still in shock that Julian had done it, but… He knew that something like that would happen eventually, Julian has never been the type to handle his feelings well… Danny just wasn’t used to him being the one or the thing Julian took his feelings out on, unless if it was through sex. He mentally snorted as that thought ran through his head. 

Danny wrapped a towel around his waist and then stood up to make his way to the showers. His body ached with every single step he took. For a second, he thought about just forgetting the shower and going home, but he knew he had to stay because coach still had to chew his ass for engaging in a fight with a teammate. 

When he got into the showers, he pulled his towel off and hung it near the shower stall, then turned the shower on and let the hot water cascade down his body. Danny couldn’t help but feel ashamed by how practice had gone, by how all of his teammates now knew his relationship wasn’t good… By how now everyone probably thought he was so boring that Julian had to cheat on him. Before he could start crying, he shampooed his hair to distract himself… from, well himself. 

Danny slammed the water off and wrapped his towel around his waist, then shuffled back into the still empty locker room where he dried himself off and pulled his briefs on. Just as he leaned down to grab his shirt, he could hear a shuffling behind him. 

“Danny,” Julian’s voice was soft, and it came from the other side of the room. Danny dropped the shirt and sucked in a breath, then turned to look at Julian who was standing near the entrance to the locker room in shorts and a tshirt. Julian had a sad look on his face, and his cheeks were tear stained. “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hit you… Or yell at you… Or... I really didn’t mean it… I just… I was really frustrated… And... I miss having you at home. I wish you’d let me explain everything. I didn’t mean to hurt you… Just… Something came over me… I’m sorry… Just… I can explain. Please believe me, Dola.” 

Danny sighed and sat down in his locker, as he watched Julian slowly move in toward him with a nervous look on his face. Something in the back of Danny’s mind told him that Julian was telling the truth. He knew Julian never wanted to hurt him. Julian was always the one who would keep Danny in check, and make him feel better after a bad practice… Or a bad game… Julian was always the one to take it slow in bed and make sure Danny wasn’t hurt… For the entire time they were together Julian just wanted to make sure Danny was okay… That Danny wasn’t hurting… So, Danny knew that Julian hadn’t gone after him intentionally. 

“I-I… Just… Julian… Do you know how heartbreaking the past two days have been? I-I… It’s hard to function,” Danny confessed as he squinted his eyes and ran a hand down his face. 

Julian sucked in a breath and sat in the folding chair in front of Danny. “I-I… Can we please just speak like we are right now? I-I never cheated… I didn’t... Please just give me a chance,” Julian begged in the same soft tone as he looked at Danny with sad blue eyes. “I need to explain… and if… You still hate me… You can leave… We’ll just be teammates, nothing more… I-I… Please Danny.” 

Danny just stared at Julian with his dark eyebrows knitted together. “I-I,” Danny didn’t know what to say… But he loved Julian… He… He had to know. Danny wiped at his watery brown eyes and nodded slightly, “Okay.” He let out a long breath-- Danny’s heart began to race. 

Julian sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, then let out a small laugh. “Give me a sec… I didn’t think I’d make it this far… Where do I start?” 

‘Of course you haven’t’ Danny thought, but kept his eyebrows furrowed as he looked ahead at Julian. “How about the beginning?” He asked in a sad tone, and then licked his split lick. All he could taste was his blood-- fuck, he was bleeding again. 

“I-I… Doug… He’s a graphic designer at some big company… And… And I wanted to work on a huge surprise for you, because your birthday is coming up… So I hired him… and… the whole thing was a lot more time consuming than I originally thought it would be… But I wanted it to be absolutely be perfect for you… So the next thing I knew was that it was taking up almost all of my free time… So then I was always checking my email, which is why I was on my phone all the time... And when you…” Julian swallowed and shook his head as a few tears fell down his cheeks. “When you accused me of cheating… We-We just met in person to finalize a few things… Because of my busy schedule… It was really hard to meet with him at his office so we met at the diner.” 

Danny tilted his head a bit as he watched Julian wipe his tears away. He wanted to believe Julian-- he did-- but… He was still hurt… He didn’t want to break his walls down if he’d only have to build them up right away... And what the fuck was this plan that Julian was putting together? What could it possibly be, because it sure looked like cheating to him. 

“Then… Then I come home and… And you… You already moved everything out… It broke my heart… You accused me of cheating… and… And… My heart shattered, Danny. It fucking shattered… I never thought my heart could feel so broken. I cried myself to sleep, I couldn’t eat… I… Fuck… I couldn’t deal with you not being next to me when I was sleeping… It was terrible. I-I… The plan… was going to be cancelled after that… but… Then I decided that maybe if we finished working on it… You’d… You’d realize how much… how much I care and love you. How… I just want nothing but the best for you. A-And I’ll still want the best for you if we’re together or not.” 

Danny squinted his eyes, still not fully believing Julian. “Then… Then what was yesterday? When I went to your house and… And you were waiting for him.” 

“He had some of the final designs ready… and he wanted to know which one that I thought you’d like the most… Y-You scared the shit out of me when you showed up yesterday… and…and after you left I couldn’t help but feel like things were done for good. I thought you’d… I thought you’d never talk to me after that. Just the look on your face broke me. I-I…” Julian let out a soft sob and shook his head. “I’m sorry I wasn’t up front with you, Danny. I love you so much… and… And I’m sorry. I just wanted it all to be perfect. I really did. And I swear to god… I didn’t mean to hurt you today… I-I… I’m sorry and I love you.” Julian was beginning to sound like a broken record. 

Danny sucked in a long breath, and sat there watching Julian tear up for a minute. “I-I… Jules, I love you, too… I was just so heartbroken… I just wish…” Danny stopped himself and shook his head. “I felt like I failed you and you needed something else. I thought I bored you.” 

Julian shook his head rapidly. “You could never bore me, Danny. You’re my favorite person. If someone asked me to pick a favorite part of you? I couldn’t tell them… I love every fucking inch of you... I-I couldn’t live without you. I-I… you’re my whole world. You’re my everything, I wish you’d realize that.” 

A few tears made their ways out of Danny’s eyes. “Can… can I just ask… what was this plan of yours? Why couldn’t you tell me? Was it really that important that you had to hide it?” 

Julian took a second before he reached into the pocket of his shorts and pulled out his phone. He unlocked it, tapped a few things, and then handed Danny his phone.

It took Danny a minute to realize what he was looking at, but when he did realize what it was, he looked up at Julian with wide eyes. “Jules… you… you didn’t.” He nearly stopped breathing as he looked down at the screen.

Julian nodded, and a small smile made its way onto his face. It was the first real smile he had on his face in the past two days. “Yeah, Bubs, I did. I-I… do you like it, Danny? Please tell me you do.” 

Tears began to roll down Danny’s face. It was now Julian’s turn to furrow his eyebrows, but the next thing he knew was he had an arm full of Danny. He took in Danny’s scent, and began to cry himself. He missed Danny’s warmth… Danny’s scent… Danny in his arms. 

“Of course I do Julian… You… You designed a fucking website and… Built a brand for me,” Danny sobbed into Julian’s shoulder. “I-I’m sorry I wouldn’t listen to you… I-I need to not jump to conclusions.... I love you… And… And… Oh god, Julian… I’m such a fuck up.” 

Julian tightened his handle on Danny and shook his head. “N-No, Danny, no you’re not. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I should’ve told you. I-I’m glad you like it… If… If you hated it… Then I just… I’m glad you like it. God, Danny…. I’ve missed you. I love you, so much.” Julian sobbed into Danny’s shoulder as he brought a hand up and placed in on the back of Danny’s head. His fingers were laced in Danny’s dark, wet, hair. 

“I-I… Fuck… I love you, Jules. I’m sorry. I really didn’t mean to.” Danny mumbled as he wrapped his arms tighter around Julian. 

“C-Can you please come back home, Danny? I miss you sleeping next to me every night. I miss you so much. Fuck... I love you, so much.” 

Danny choked on a sob but nodded against Julian, which caused Julian to start crying even harder. 

The next sound to fill the room was several people clapping. 

Did the whole team really just watch them? Danny couldn’t bring himself to care… And Julian? Well, he couldn’t either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annndddd it's over... Did ya really they weren't going to find their ways back to each other? 
> 
> haha, thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> FINALS ARE DONE. 
> 
> Hope you liked this... Please let me know what you think!!! 
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
